kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Kurumi Kurume
Kurumi Kurume is a character in Kakegurui Twin. She's a member of Zenshoukai, but is often acting on her own. Kurumi seems to anticipate a gamble between Mary and Aoi, though her true motives are unclear. Appearance Kurumi is clearly a gyaru. She has pink hair (light brown in one illustration), which she tied into a long ponytail using a blue scrunchy. Her eyes are pink and under the left one, she has a beauty spot. She wears pink lipstick and her nails are painted blue. Kurumi wears the regular female uniform, but without the blazer. She also unbuttoned the top of her shirt and rolled-up sleeves. She wears light purple bracelets and frilly stockings. Over her left chest, she also has a butterfly tattoo. Personality Kurumi usually appears very cheery and upbeat. She is full of energy and also very confident. She also acts somewhat seductive and flirtatious at times, since she is aware of her attractive looks. But beneath her quirky attitude, she has also been shown to be very cunning and manipulative. She quickly resorts to giving others money, if they agree to put themselves in risky situations, which she seems to enjoy. Kurumi is also a good gambler. She appears to be extremely intrigued by Mary's intelligence and skills and wants to assist to her matches. She claims not to care if Mary joins Zenshoukai or not. Kakegurui Twin She is first seen at the couple gambling game arranged by Sachiko Juraku. In the first round, she wants to make her confession to Haruto, who accepts it. When the others want to leave, suspecting the boys are cheating, Kurumi happily lends them money. But she only will do so if they risk having to spend a night with one of the boys. The other girls accept and Kurumi interestedly follows the rest of the game. Since she finds Mary and her friends interesting, she later appears at Mary's gambling den while she is playing Doubt Poker against Sachiko. Because Mary has no more money, Kurumi lets her borrow some of hers, saying that thanks to her she has gained quite a lot at the Coupling Party. Thus, Mary bets five million yen and keeps playing. Kurumi suggests that Sachiko may be cheating and Mary tries to find out how; however, Sachiko denies the use of any trick. Mary is eventually defeated, much to her humiliation. Kurumi can't lend her more money and Sachiko reveals that she was actually sent by Aoi Mibuomi to make Mary join Zenshoukai. Mary is suddenly forced to choose between becoming Sachiko's pet or joining Aoi's group that she despises. Luckily, Mary is able to get away from this choice by winning with the help of Mikura at the Ougatou twins' gambling den. Kurumi shows up again, congratulating her for her success. Mary doesn't want to have any debt with her and tries to give her five million yen back, but she tells her that without that sum Mary and her friends would quickly become housepets. Kurumi agrees to forget about Mary's debt if they let her join the Literature Club. She explains that she is very interested in seeing Mary's abilities more, adding that she wants to see her reactions in every situation. They eventually agree, although Mary is quite irritated. Yukimi and Tsuzura quickly take a liking to her and Kurumi has some good ideas to bring in more money. Together, they come up with a plan to gain a lot of money at the cultural festival. While Yukimi and Tsuzura run their own gambling den, Mary will challenge other dens on her own. Kurumi quickly joins her. During the school festival, she walks around with Mary and is excited to show her something. Mary still doesn't fully trust her, but Kurumi drags Mary with her. They almost run into Ririka Momobami. Kurumi then brings Mary to a friend of hers, Nadeshiko Rurichou. They then gamble against her. When Mary wants to leave, Kurumi reminds Nadeshiko of all the things she could win, so they both plead for Mary to stay. After that game, Kurumi observes Nagi and Mary's game. When that was finished, she talked to Sachiko about how everything is going to start now, meaning Zenshoukai finally makes it's big move. Category:Female characters Category:Kakegurui Twin characters Category:Female Manga only Characters